


Conversation

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: A ficlet for the prompt "I'm sorry for bothering you"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Conversation

A soft knock at Virgil’s door made his mind race through a million thoughts within the span of five seconds. Who the hell would be awake - or for that matter, want to talk to him at this hour?  
“Virge?”  
Ah. He knew his answer right then and there.   
Patton hasn’t been acting like himself for the last few days and being the actual embodiment of anxiety - it worried him quite a bit, considering how in the past Patton would often hide how he truly felt. Virgil never said anything to him though, really not wanting a confrontation like the first time they had this conversation, but he supposed it was either now or never. He sat up in bed and put his laptop aside.  
“Come in, Pat.” Patton slowly stepped inside the dimly-lit room, wearing his signature cat onesie. It was obvious he hasn’t been to sleep yet - or couldn’t get to sleep. He had bags under his eyes, and seemed sluggish, compared to the ball of energy everyone was used to seeing. He stood there for a second, not meeting the anxious side’s eyes.   
“I’m sorry for bothering you, but I’ve had something on my mind for a while...and I was hoping we could talk. I knew you’d be awake still...but we don’t have to if you don’t want to! I hope I wasn’t interrupting you or anyt-”

“It’s okay, Patton. Honestly, I kinda thought there was something bothering you, so I’m actually...glad to see you.” He patted his bed, offering him to come and sit. Patton gave him a tired smile as he walked over to him.   
“It was that obvious...?” Virgil gave a shrug and a half-smile as the moral side sat next to him.  
“It’s just instilled in me. I can feel when anyone in the mindscape is anxious about something, especially if it’s building up over time. So...what’s going on?”

Patton sighed as he nervously rubbed his hands together.   
“Well...sometimes I think that...no one really cares about me, Virgil. It’s just that...well, whenever Ro or you or Logan have some kinda problem, I’m always the first one to try and help, but on the flipside...no one asks about my day, or what I’ve been up to...or if something’s wrong. I know feelings are my thing more than anyone else’s, but...I don’t know, Virge. Maybe I’m just overreacting.”

Virgil gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Pat...I’m so fu-flipping sorry. I had no idea we were making you feel that way. I knew something was going on with you, and I didn’t say anything when I should’ve as soon I as I realized. You have every right to be upset, Pat, I’m so so-”  
“Virgil, it’s alright! I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. Please, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Patton took his hand off his shoulder and gently squeezed it.   
“Maybe I should’ve just said how I was feeling sooner instead of waiting for someone to notice. I mean, my words matter too, right?”  
“Of course they do. How you feel is just as important as how any of us feel - and we should’ve been more mindful of that.” Virgil sighed and rubbed his face with his eyes, thinking for a moment.   
“What if...tomorrow at breakfast, we have sort of a...family meeting about this? That way, everyone else will know how you feel, too. And maybe we can work out a better system for you - and possibly the rest of us - where we can all talk about how we feel freely, and get the help we need with it. Does that sound okay?”  
Patton’s eyes lit up for the first time that week, making relief flood throughout Virgil’s knotted up stomach. He actually said the right thing for once! He allowed himself to feel proud for a moment as he listened to Patton’s voice immediately perk up.  
“Oh, that sounds fantastic, kiddo! That would do wonders for me - and everyone else, too! Maybe we could all have dinner or breakfast or something together, and just talk about how we feel! Thank you so much, Virge! I feel like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.” He pulled the anxious side into a gentle hug before letting go a few seconds later and standing up.  
“I think I can go to sleep now...thanks again for...all of this. It really means a lot to me.” Virgil smiled a bit as he lied back on his bed, grabbing his laptop.  
“It’s no problem, Pat...and if you ever feel like this again...you know I’ll always be awake at this hour.”

Patton smiled at him and nodded as he walked out the door.   
“Good night, Virgil. I lo-, I mean...I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Virgil chuckled slightly as the door closed.   
“Love you too, Pat.” He murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you liked, and what I can improve on! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
